Destruction, chaos, and Loss
by LinaIX
Summary: a what if type of thing, post Crimson Squad, Pre X-2 Surrounding the events at Home in X(one shot) spoliers if you haven't played through the game up to Chapter 5!


Destruction, Chaos, and Loss  
  
Author's notes:Usual notes...don't own wish did woo. Please no sue, no cash and all that. Now..for real notes.this is what happens when two friends,  
both major Final fantasy fans, have indepth convos about character relationships and all that. So we came up with this lil' idea, and I ran with it.-_-; So, yeah, please don't flame.I didn't kill no one off loved, I  
went with the game, and tossed in a nice lil' what if. Now, Cel-chan helped out a lot..mostly with helping sketch out the idea, and then helped me with my in game time line.seeing it's been so long since I picked up FF X. So thanks much! Ok so, now on to the fic. And I would majorly appreciate  
some C&C on this.  
  
Baralai stood atop a dune, looking down at his target. Orders are orders, no matter if he's against them or not. He frowned slightly, knowing what would come of this, but a deal's a deal. He worked for Maester Seymour, and he gets all records of him with the Crimson Squad wiped out. He gave the signal to the others to go ahead, and closed his eyes, hoping this wouldn't come back to haunt him.  
  
Gippal walked around Home, hands behind his head, looking here and there, for lack of anything else better to do. He came back from Mushroom Rock to find out that Rikku, his main target, had become a guardian of all things! Now, with nothing to do, he wandered. Yeah sure, he could help out with all the work being done here and there, but Nah. Why cause him so much frustration? Besides, the injury on his back was still bothering him. Defiantly wouldn't want to aggravate that. He stopped and looked over at some children playing, and his mind drifted. What had become of his friends? They were so diverse, he couldn't even begin to imagine. He sighed and shrugged it off and looked down when a blitz ball hit his foot. He picked it up and tossed it back to the group of children, and continued on his way.  
  
Al Bhed ran all over, as a klaxon sounded. There were fiends in Home! They had to protect the summoners, their families, the children! Gippal stood, frozen to the floor. Fiends... in home? How? It was impossible.... He turned towards the sounds of fighting nearby and frowned...Guado. The Guado took orders from one man, Maester Seymour. But, why were they attacking Home? The Al Bhed gave a wide berth to the Yevonites, knowing of the prejudice towards their race, and never messed with the higher ups. Yeah, they were "protecting" the summoners, capturing them and hiding them down inside Home, until they could think of a way to deal with Sin for good. The summoners were just a sacrifice, surely there had to be another way....  
  
Just then, a thought came to him....his parents....they couldn't handle fiends, not anymore. They were, after all, getting up there in age. He ran, as quickly as he could towards where they stayed. He had to help them!  
  
Baralai waited only a few moments after giving the orders, and headed there himself. He did, after all, have to supervise this, make sure none of the summoners were hurt, especially the one Maester Seymour wanted. He followed some fiends in and watched the chaos, the sirens sounding, the lights flashing, the people running. He was the cause of all this, and hated it. He, in reality, wanted no part of this, but orders are after all orders. He had to follow what was given, or he might as well join these poor people. He continued deeper into Home, observant of his surroundings. Making sure to keep an air of authority, he glanced around, his weapon in his hand. He knew he may have to fight, the Al Bhed being a spirited bunch, and continued down hoping to come across the place where they were hiding the summoners. Hearing a few shouts he turned around and got ready for a fight.  
  
Gippal skidded to a halt in the mass confusion and was once again, glued to that spot on the floor. He blinked a few times, and then shook his head, making sure his eyes were not playing tricks on him. He found his parents, that much was for sure, but he couldn't be wholly sure he was seeing who they were fighting correctly. He leaned forward, in disbelief and couldn't believe it. His eyes were not deceiving him. Baralai was fighting his parents..  
  
He finally defeated the ones who wished to stop him and continued on, glancing over only when he felt eyes on him. With the best emotionless face he could muster, he made eye contact with Gippal. He kept the contact for only a moment, and then continued on his way. After all.he knew why he was there, and what it was he was to do.  
  
Gippal just stood there, horrified at what he had just witnessed. Hearing the sirens, and seeing groups of Al Bhed running by, he could do nothing, but stare at his parents' cold, lifeless bodies. He shook his head slowly, and then started through the crowd, over to them. He fell to his knees by them, weeping uncontrollably, holding heir hands.  
  
Baralai rushed, being led by a few of the Guado in the midst of fiends. They found out where the summoners were. He definantly didn't want a hand in actually taking her, wanted to stay in the background, and that was what he would do. Just to be there to make sure they didn't goof up. He stopped as they went through a door. There were few people in there, but enough to make plenty of noise, and enough to strike up a fight. He sighed. Why did they have to fight this? When it finally quieted down, he peeked in, wanted to see this one who the Maester wanted so much. There she was, as the others were leading her out, their eyes met. He looked away quickly and started out of Home.  
  
Soon, Gippal could hear the orders to evacuate from Cid. He closed his eyes, knowing what was going to happen, and stood, letting their hands go, and started walking slowly off finally in the direction of everyone else, hanging his head.  
  
When they finally got out, Baralai once again stood on that dune, looking down at Home. He frowned as he watched it start a chain of explosions, then..movement under the sand. Having to get back, he sighed once again, and walked off. 


End file.
